Back to December
by joanbabykyu
Summary: keduanya tenggelam dalam nyanyian laut malam. Decakan bibir memberikan kesan romantis dalam lingkaran kemesraan. Berbagai sensasi yang dirasakan mengahntarkan kehangatan pada jiwa dan raga. TAk ingin terlepas tak ingin terpisah. Semakin dalam dan dalam. Wonkyu


Joanbabykyu present

Back to December

Inspired by Back to December-Taylor Swift

Wonkyu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sesosok pria dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal saat dirinya menatap lesung pipit yang terbentuk akibat senyum pria di hadapannya tersebut. Kyuhyun menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya. Meremasnya, seolah menguatkan hati, tersenyum getir menyambut senyum memukau pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Mengaduk minuman dingin menyegarkan berwarna hijau terang demi membunuh rasa gugupnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan….. Kekasihmu?" Kyuhyun merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Minuman menyegarkan itu, nyatanya tak mampu memberikan sedikit saja sensasi sejuk untuk hatinya.

"Baik. Sangat baik." Siwon tersenyum. Matanya menerawang membayangkan sosok yang saat ini tak ada disampingnya. "Dia juga sangat baik." Siwon selalu merasa lebih baik setiap ia membayangkan sosok itu. Sosok yang membantunya bangkit dari segala sakit yang pernah ia alami.

Kyuhyun senjenak merasa bahwa ia sedang membaca sebuah sertifikat pendidikan, mendengar jawaban Siwon. Kata 'Sangat Baik' seolah menjadi sebuah sindiran baginya. Kyuhyun melihatnya. Bagaimana mata itu berubah cerah saat membayangkan sosok yang sudah pasti lebih baik dari dirnya itu. "Ku dengar kau semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Ya, begitulah. Akhir-akhir ini, aku harus ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri." Siwon tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. "Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengerti Siwon memang sengaja membentengi dirinya untuk tidak banyak berbicara. Ia juga mengerti, pastinya Siwon masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas dengan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Kyuhyunpun masih jelas mengingat semuanya. Bahkan di pertemuan terakhir mereka, dengan sebuket mawar merah yang Siwon persembahkan. Kyuhyun dengan tak pedulinya membiarkan bunga berwarna merah segr itu layu di tempat.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya pahit. Mengenang semua itu membuatnya berkalikali merasa bersalah, ketika ia merasa mulai jenuh dengan keadaan dan juga hubungannya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan tega membuat segalanya seolah semua yang terjadi adalah salah Siwon. Menyebabkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah terlepas dari jeratan komitmen yang pernah mereka buat.

Kyuhyun tercenung. Merasa bodoh bahwa ia baru saja menydari semua yang telah Siwon lakukan untuknya. Seandainya ia menyadari cintanya sejak dulu. Sejak Siwon masih menjadi miliknya. Nyatanya, kebebasan yang ia harapkan tak berarti apa-apa ketika Siwon tak lagi mendampinginya. Ketika Siwon tak lagi di sampingnya. Ketika Siwon tak lagi memeluknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bayangannya di depan cermin. Jemarinya terjulur menyentuh lingkaran di bawah matanya yang berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Akhir-akhir ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Semalaman ia akan terjaga. Terkenang semua yang telah ia lakukan. Bayangan ketika ia meninggalkan Siwon dengan sembunyi-sembunyi seolah menampar wajahnya. Kyuhyun bahkan merasakan kesakitan yang amat dalam. Ia tak dapat membayangkan apa yang Siwon rasakan saat itu.

. . .

Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa Siwon tidak dapat pulang dengan cepat. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan kesabarannya. Dengan sebuah tiket di tangannya, pria berkulit putih pucat itu bertekad akan pergi meninggalkan Korea untuk beberapa hari. Berlibur seorang diri. Ia lebih memilih melakukan hal itu dari pada membayangkan kesendirian dan juga janji yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat Siwon tepati.

Kyuhyun menaiki taksi yang sudah ia pesan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyum Kyuhyun menghiasi bingkai wajahnya. Menatap kembali tiket dengan tujuan Jepang yang ia genggam dengan erat. Ia tidak akan peduli meskipun Siwon akan kebingungan mencarinya. Kyuhyun bahan sudah mematikan semua ponselnya. Membiarkan Siwon terkurung dalam kecemasannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menyorot masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Menguap lebar sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya nikmat. Merasa bersemangat, seolah tubuhnya telah terisi penuh dengan energy. Harinya akan sangat menyenangkan untuk saat ini. Bebas. Tanpa pertengkaran juga selisih paham. Hanya aka nada dirinya dan waktu yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun buru-buru membersihkan dirinya. Menghabiskan waktu 45 menit untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin di pagi hari. Melirik kalender yang terpampang di dinding kamar Hotel. Kyuhyun mematung menyaksikan angka yang ditunjukan kalender tersebut. Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun Siwon. Kyuhyun mengingatnya dengan jelas. Jemari lentiknya terjulur meraih ponsel berwarna putih yang dia biarkan tergeletak di atas meja nakas dalam keadaan mati. Kyuhyun sudah akan menekan tombol power jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan tujuannya dating ke Jepang. Kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Lalu meraih tas kecil dan berlari keluar kamar hotel. Melupakan segalanya. Melupakan kesepiannya. Melupakan sakitnya, juga melupakan Siwonnya.

. . .

Siwon tersenyum memperhatikan segala tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu tampak berbahagia dengan kegiatannya bermain air laut. Tangannya tak berhenti menciprat-cipratkan air itu ke segala arah. Menghalau air yang Jiwon cipratkan kepadanya.

Siwon tak tahan lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan erat. Tawanya terdengar renyah saat Kyuhyun melakukan aksi protes dengan memukul-mukul lengan Siwon.

"Hyuuung kau membuat ku tak bisa membalas Jiwon." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semakin membuat Siwon tak ingin melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Ahaha, ayo kita serang Jiwon, Sayang." Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mencipratkan air kepada Jiwon.

"Yak! Oppa! Berhenti! Kalian curaaang!" TEriakan protes Jiwon tak membuat keduanya berhenti melakukan aksinya. Keduanya malah semakin menyerang Jiwon dari samping kiri dan kanan.

. . .

Langit yang menghitam tampak semakin indah dengan taburan bintang. Kerlap-kerlipnya seolah menyambut kasih dalam dekapan. Membiarkan titik sinar dalam balutan hitam yang gemerlap. Menyaksikan cinta yang begitu kuat dan mendalam.

Angin malam melambai, mengusik tatanan rambut Kyuhyun juga Siwon. Hembusannya membisikan segala cinta yang membuncah di dada. Tanpa kata tanpa asa, keduanya tenggelam dalam nyanyian laut malam. Decakan bibir memberikan kesan romantis dalam lingkaran kemesraan. Berbagai sensasi yang dirasakan mengahntarkan kehangatan pada jiwa dan raga. TAk ingin terlepas tak ingin terpisah. Semakin dalam dan dalam.

Siwon menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah rupawan dengan pipi yang memerah karena hembusan angin atau mungkin hal lain yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Apapun penyebabnya, Kyuhyun terlihat semakin menawan di mata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Menolak tatapan yang membuat jantungnya terbakar api cinta. Menatap langit malam dengan syahdu, menutupi segala gugup yang ia rasa. Tatkala tubuhnya semakin hangat saat lengan kekar milik Siwon memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun tak ingin berlari. Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya di atas lengan Siwon. Meresapi cinta dan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap tumpukan dokumen yang semakin menggunung di atas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya tak lagi dapat terfokus dengan mudah. Ada rasa yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Bergetar tak normal menghantarkan rasa perih yang tak dapat ia halau. Semakin menjadi ketikan bayangan masa lalu mencengkram memorynya.

Siwon tak menampik. Ia memang bersalah. Ketika karirnya sedang menanjak, ia tak dapat menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk Kyuhyun. Satu tahun lamanya, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berubah suram.

Ketika Kyuhyun tak lagi memberikan pengertian atas pekerjaannya. Pria manis itu berubah dingin. Apartemen yang selalu menjadi surganya berubah menjadi neraka. Hari-hari menyenangkan itu berubah suram. Siwon hanya tak mampu untuk bersabar lagi. Ketika cintanya telah terinjak dan hancur, ia tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik baginya.

Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang tak dikenalnya. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan sadar meninggalkannya juga mencampakan seluruh cintanya. Seolah semua yang telah Siwon lakukan tak ada guna tak ada arti lagi.

. . .

Siwon memasuki Apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. Berjalan gontai, melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Jemarinya melepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya, melemparnya asal.

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamarnya saat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak dapat memasuki ruangannya. "Baby... aku pulang. Tolong buka pintunya." Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamar. Menguap lebar menanti. "Baby..."

Siwon mulai tak sabar. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Memberikan kesan bising. Semakin keras seiring tak juga ia mendapat respon.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk tidur bersamaku!" Nada nya begitu dingin dan sedikit mendengung. Siwon tidak tau apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Lelaki berlesung pipit itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa kesal dengan keadaan. Tak banyak bicara, ia melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Ia hanya butuh tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan ia tidak ada selera untuk berdebat seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang sebuah bingkai foto yang selama ini menjadi teman malamnya. Telunjuknya mengusap sebuah potret senyum yang menenangkan. Mendekap bingkai tersebut di dadanya.

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile

So good to me so right.

Kyuhyun menangis sejadinya. Membayangkan lengan hangat itu medekapnya dalam balutan cinta. Membayanhkan kata-kata indah yang Siwon selalu utarakan untuknya. Sebuah dekapan yang membuatnya selalu merasa yakin bahwa semua akan berlalu dengan cepat. Bahwa tak ada kesedihan yang bertahan lama. Tak ada air mata kepedihan yang akan terus mengalir.

Kyuhyun tak dapat melupakan hari itu. Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung ego nya. Saat ia ingin kembali merajut cintanya bersama Siwon. Siwon berpaling dan menyatakan keputusannya. Setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun menangis di dalam dekapan Siwon. Merasa bodoh dengan yang telah ia lakukan satu tahun terakhir itu. Ia memang telah sangat bersalah membiarkan Siwon pergi dan menemukan cintanya yang lain.

Nyatanya bertahun-tahun berlalu Kyuhyun tak mampu melupakan cintanya pada Siwon. Ya. Siwon memang tidak bersalah. Ia yang membuat Siwon pergi. Ia yang telah mengahncurkan cinta Siwon untuknya. Pantas saja jika Siwon tak lagi mengharapkannya. Pantas saja jika Siwon mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya. Pantas saja jika akhirnya Siwon membencinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gedung megah perusahaan ternama. Perusahaan yang kini dikepalai oleh Siwon. Tidak. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membutuhkan harta Siwon. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah cinta Siwon yang dulu selalu mengalir untuknya. Memberikan arti hidup untuknya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram koper besar di tangannya. Tersenyum miris, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Mungkin semua hanya harapan. Jika Siwon akan kembali merangkulnya dalam cinta. Semua hanyalah angan semata. Semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan segalanya. Kembali membangun hatinya juga membangun hidupnya. Menutup semua kenangannya. Menghapus seluruh memorynya.

Kyuhyun mematung saat matanya menangkap sesosok pria keluar dari dalam gedung. Pria yang selalu membayangi tidur dan kenangannya, menggandeng seorang wanita muda. Tersenyum manis dan cerah sepeeti saat dulu. Seperti saat pria itu mencurahkan cinta untuknya. Kyuhyun merasa terbakar. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras tanpa ingin menghapusnya.

Membiarkan seluruh kenangannya mengalir tak berbekas dengan air matanya.

.

.

.

2 Tahun kemudian.

Kyuhyun menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Ia baru saja menginjakan kakinya kembali di tanah Seoul. Senyumnya tampak cerah. Menapaki setiap jengkal lantai Bandara Incheon, bandara kebanggan masyarakat Seoul. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, memperhatikan setiap detail bandara tersebut. Tak banyak perubahan yang berarti semuanya masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan Korea.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat 10 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesosok pria jangkung tersenyum, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah sedang menyambut kedatangannya. Air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes, kepalanya tertunduk. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Melemparkan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan. Menangis sejadinya di dalam dekapan pria terkasihnya. Memeluknya dengan erat, mencurahkan segala rasa yang tertahan selama ini. "I'm really sorry! I-i love you! I love you!" Racaunya tak peduli dengan air mata yang akan membasahi baju Siwon.

"I love you too, my baby. I always love you. Past, now and forever." Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Meraup bibir merah itu ke dalam cintanya. Menyesap segala pedih yang pernah mereka rasakan. Mengecup cinta yang akan mereka hadapi.

Selamanya...

END


End file.
